The before experiments
by Winged-Evil
Summary: Vix has always been kind. or at least ever sence she escaped from The School. So what may happen when she comes across the Flock, and even worse, or better, Iggy. Whom she was experimented on for. New chapters up Please review!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, lonely night. Not dark, being in New York. The nights were hardly ever dark here. I sighed heavily. 'They left here already.' I thought bitterly. Looking from the damp windowsill, I smelled the fresh air. 'It's a good, clear night for flying.' my brain told me. Looked up into the sky once more, and pushing my misshapen glasses up my nose, I jumped out of the window. After about five feet I snapped my wings open and took flight. Sighing loudly to myself I started heading towards Florida.

I would find them.

"So, were are we going now?" Nudge asked happily. Max glided over by her and patted her head.

"Somewhere other than Florida, sweetie." Max smiled and looked down at the far away ground. Sighing gratefully, she looked back over her shoulder to check on her flock. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Everyone present and accounted for. Smiling, Max looked forward again, just in time to not run into the flying girl who just swooped down from above. 'Whew that was close!' Max though. Suddenly her brain clicked. Wait a minuet...a FLYING girl? Max quickly turned back towards the girl. She was flying all right. Max examined the girls big, bright, parrot like wings. The others quietly flew in closer to Max, except Iggy.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked. Flying in closer to where the others were.

"Im guessing someone decided to drop by." Fang growled lightly. The girl smiled and also flew in closer to the group.

"Hi!" she started. "I've been lookin for you guys for a long time. Names Vix."


	2. Chapter 2

Max just stared at me. For a long time. 'Why was she so surprised? Why were any of them surprised? Didn't they know they weren't the only experiments around?' Quickly I started to wave my outstretched had over Max's eyes. "Hello? Anyone in there? Would you mind talking?" I smiled as Max FINALY seemed to come too, but out of nowhere she grabbed my outstretched arm and pinned it behind my back.

"Who are you?" she practically yelled. I opened my mouth to tell her when one of the boys flew closer to me. He had dark hair, wings, and clothes. 'Must be Fang, unless Iggy's gone Goth' I though sarcastically. Fang looked at me for a few minuets and then reached to take off my glasses. I growled just enough so he could hear, just as my vision went extremely blurry. I could vaguely make out him putting them on. 'Yeah, like a lot of good they will do ya!' Still growling I looked downward at the extremely blurry landscape below. Sighing loudly, and without looking up I stopped growling. "Fang, could I please have my glasses back? I can't see all to great without them. And Max, you can let go of my arm any time. Don't you think if I wanted to hurt you or your flock, I already would have?" Max and Fang exchanged glances and soon Max let go of my arm. As I started to rub where Max had all so rudely grabbed my arm, I noticed Fang flying in closer to me. He held my glasses out towards me and I grabbed them quickly. Blinking a couple times after putting them on, my vision still wasn't any better, but did they know that? No. Looking around at all of them I managed to find Iggy. Slowly I flew over to where he was hovering. Iggy got a "don't come near me" expression once I stopped by him.

"What do you want? Vix was it?" He practically growled. I looked into his eyes and my heart sank. 'You 've got to be kidding? I was experimented on all my life, just like a pretest, just so when the whitecoats did the real thing they wouldn't mess up...and look at what they did! He was blinder than me!' I looked at him again, then sighed loudly, as if my whole life just downfallen in one millisecond. Though my extreme disappointment, and anger towards the whitecoats I smiled.

"I don't really want anything, Iggy. All I wanted to do was to see you." Ig's expression changed from practically hate to complete confusion. Max looked as if she had finally had enough. She flew over towards Iggy and me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Okay for the last time, who are you? What are you?" I looked downwards again and sighed for the last time. "I guess there is no point in not telling you now. Okay. Im Vix. You might not know, but I grew up in The School like the rest of you. I escaped when you did with Jeb. I've kind of been on my own ever sense." Max and fang exchanged glances again. Iggys expression hadn't changed a bit. And all the smaller kids just seemed...overwhelmed as some might put it. Finally Max stopped looking at fang and looked back at me.

"Okay" she said with no enjoyment. "Lets land and talk."


	3. Chapter 3

After the flock and I had landed they wanted to know EVERYTHING about me. So I got to practically telling them my life story. "Like I told you, I grew up in the school with you. I was just in a different room. I think I was underground. That's all I really remember..." I smiled brightly, trying to hide the fact that I just lied, BIG TIME. Max and Fang exchanged concerned glances. After a while more of talking it seemed as if the rest of the flock accepted me. Or at least the younger kids. Nudge was the cutest girl I ever saw, but I could have almost killed her if she hadn't stopped talking when she did. Anyways, after an even longer time of me talking to just the younger three kids, and the other older three talking amongst themselves, Fang finally came over to me.

"Okay. We believe you," He grunted loudly. 'Well that's a relief!' I thought. "But..." he started. 'On no here it comes!' "But me, Max, and Iggy were all wondering why you wore glasses. All of us have great eyesight, except Ig. That's only because he is blind though." Max nodded and glared at me painfully. 'What did I ever do to you?!' I almost blurted out. But I held it in. Grunting I took off my glasses to examine them.

"Okay, you might not believe this." I started slowly. "But the whitecoats experimented on my eyes. A LOT. whenever they would start a new surgeries, I always herd them say, 'Is this the one we are going to try on experiment I?' I never heard a response though. They did lots of experiments, one to make my daytime vision better, one for x-ray vision, one for about anything you could think of. but the last one they did, multiple times. It was trying to make my night vision better. all of the surgeries went terribly wrong, leaving my eyesight mostly blind. After the last one I heard the whitecoats say that the experiment would work better on 'Iggy' anyways, and that they didn't need me anymore." Slowly I took in a deep breath. "So in all actuality...Im just a prototype of Iggy."

---

I took a breath in. It had been a long while sense I had told anybody that. Looking around I saw each of their expressions. Even with my stupid blurry vision I could tell Max just seemed concerned. Same with Fang. But Iggy, oh Iggy, could he get any whiter?! I don't think so! After a while Iggy walked right up to me. He was taller than me, but not by much. He was looking strait at me, and even though he was blind, I could tell he was trying to figure me out. 'Like your going to get anything good.' I thought bitterly. Suddenly he grabbed my arm and started walking over to the corner of the roof we were on.

"We need to talk." He growled in a low voice. Then seeming to sense Fang and Max walking behind us he stopped and turned sort of towards them. "We are going to talk. Alone." Fang nodded and put his hand on Max's shoulder, leading her to where the younger kids where. Once they were gone Iggy grunted. He pointed his head at the sky, as if he was looking at the clouds. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. Then I got it. Like a punch in face.

"I don't believe you."


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" I almost screamed at Iggy. 'Gosh, you spill almost your entire life out to a guy and he doesn't believe you. Maybe being blind has done something to his common sense. But then again, it would have done the same thing to mine...' I looked up at the sky just as my vision decided to take a break. "Heck." I muttered softly to myself. Iggy sighed with a 'Riiigghht' tone in his voice. My mind already had to many things to worry about. Growling I looked in his general direction. I sighed with frustration. "Why?" I growled mortifyingly. "I tell you everything, and you don't believe me. At least tell me why." I heard Iggy shuffle his feet for a minute.

"I don't believe you...cause..." He shuddered for a moment before going on. "I just dont because, how could those whitecoats do the same test on you, and not make you completely blind like me? And why would they do a 'Pretest' in the first place? They didn't seem to have any other 'before' mutants for anybody else. It just doesn't add up." I thought on that for a while. I had known that he would have some questions, but I never figured that they would be the same ones I had been asking myself.

"I don't know Iggy. Truthfully, I haven't the foggiest. Iv been asking myself those same questions over and over again and nothing ads up for me either. Gosh this is so hard!" I growled furiously and punched the air in frustration. Just as I did my vision decided it wanted to come back. Blinking heavily a couple of times, everything still seemed blurry. It wasn't until then that I noticed Iggy had never let go of my hand. Almost as if programmed, my cheeks started to flare red as I looked up into his sightless eyes. For the first time, I could have sworn I saw better then I had in years. At the same moment, I could have sworn that Iggy gave a slight little smile, as if he just saw something too.

---

Max had been staring at Vix ever sense Iggy had taken her over there to talk with him "alone". 'What's SO important that Iggy can't say it in front of me and Fang?' Max glanced over at Fang, hoping he would read her thoughts like he had done all those times.

"What if she's brainwashing him?!" The Gasman cried out. Fang sent Max his, 'Yeah, what if?' look. Groaning loudly Max decided it was past time she took matters into her own hands. Like she hadn't done THAT before. Slowly she got up and patted Gazzy on the head.

"She's not brainwashing Iggy, Gaz. She's only talking with him."

'_As if that's not bad.' _Her voice reminded her. Growling softly Max looked back over at Iggy and Vix. 'What is that suppose to mean?' she asked angrily.

'_Keep your enemies as close as your friends.' _Max rolled her eyes. 'Way to keep repeating yourself voice.' Fang glanced over at Max.

"The voice?" he asked. Concerned.

"Unfortunately." Max answered back. She though about what her voice had said for a moment. Not like it was anything new. Growling louder every ten seconds max decided to ask her voice a good question.

'What the heck does that mean?!" reluctantly, her voice answered her question.

'_When I said keep your enemies as close as your friends, I didn't mean be friends with your enemies.'_


	5. Chapter 5

I have no idea how long me and Iggy, 'stared' at each other. After about two minutes my vision had cut off again. Softly I cursed it under my breath. Iggy took my other hand in his reassuringly. I felt my cheeks flare again, but I didn't care. It had almost seemed as if all time had stopped and had left me and Iggy holding hands, understanding each other for the first time. Then life came back full throttle.

"Iggy. Vix. Are you done talking YET?" Max growled as she walked over to Iggy and me. Abruptly Iggy and me let go of each other's hands and looked in the direction Max's voice had come from. I felt more than one set of footsteps coming our way. 'Must be Fang too.' I though to myself. I felt Iggy start to walk over to Max and Fang. Sighing softly I started to follow when I heard the faint, steady beat of wings. Stopping dead in my tracks, I could have sworn my eye twitched.

"Umm Max?" I barley breathed.

"What?" Max spat angrily. I ignored the venom in her voice and continued lisiting to the wing beats.

"Are any of the younger kids flying by chance?" I asked her worryingly. There was a long pause. When Max finally talked her voice was shaky.

"No, why?" I concentrated harder on the wing beats when heard Iggy's voice.

"She's asking because she hears wing beats. We both do. And they are getting closer. Fast." I gave a little smile. At least he had just reinsured that I wasn't going insane. I could almost feel Max's and Fangs looks at me. Both of them being the, 'You better not have been followed, or we will throw you to the Erasers!' I grunted as I walked over to them.

"Im certain that I wasn't followed. The Erasers would have most likely been following you guys in the first place. That is unless they got one of you chipped of something." I chuckled, expecting them to laugh too…but they weren't. I cleared my throat loudly. "One of you are chipped. You've got to be kidding me!"

I haddent realized it but the wing beats were practically on top of us. I growled loudly and pushed off the ground, hitting an Eraser head on. I hadn't fought without my vision sense I was trying to escape from the school. And I admit, I really could use some practice at it. I heard the rest of the flock come and join me in the air, attacking whichever Eraser was closest to them. Growling I swung my fist hard into ones head. He cried out and dropped. I could feel his sticky blood on my hands. Instantly I kicked another in the ribs, causing him to drop as well. Suddenly three of them gained up on me. Two of them grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back, as the last once punched me a couple times in the stomach. All the air escaped my body in one big whoosh. If I could have noticed my vision starting to black out from lack of air, I think I would have. As I was desperately trying to draw in air I felt the Erasers tieing my hands together with some kind of metal chain thing. Despite the feeling of my head about to explode, I managed to kick the Erasers several times. After I though I had lost all energy I felt a sharp needle pierce my back, right in-between my wings. I slowly felt my wings go numb as the Erasers Flew me down somewhere. In the distance I could hear Max and Fang fighting one Eraser. The rest of the flock seemed to be managing well. Except…Except I could only hear three more battles going on. 'Someone's missing." I though quickly. Then I heard an Eraser growling fiercely. As if he was having some difficultly holding someone. I strained my hearing as much as I could, trying to find out whom he was holding. The Eraser growled more fiercer every second.

"Stop struggling you blind freak!" he yelled annoyingly. "Iggy." I muttered out loud. One of the Erasers holding me chuckled.

"Yeah. Your friend Iggy. The professors wanted you two at The Hospital. It took us a while to find Iggy, but it wasn't hard at all once your chip said you were with them." He pulled me down hard. Into a van I think. Some sort of car. I could barley hear the Eraser holding Iggy anymore. I strained what was left of my hearing just in time to hear a Thud. The Eraser laughed evilly and flew over by my Eraser and me.

"Too bad he couldn't see the world go black." He muttered to the other. My Eraser chuckled and raised his large, clawed hand above my head.

"Yeah. Too bad for this one too." He growled. Then swung down hard at my head.

I still remember hearing a crack just before I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing I remembered when I woke up was that I was blind. My vision still seemed to hate me, so it hadn't come back at all. I sighed as I breathed in the all to familiar laboratory stench. 'Is this the school?' I though. It sure smelled like it. Instantly I knew I was is a cage. When you had been in one for most of your life, you kind of just get a vibe that you are in one. I reached out to touch the bars and instantly shivered. Listening intensely I heard breathing next to me.

'Iggy.'

My mind raced. 'Is Iggy the person next to me? Is he even in the same room? what happened to the rest of the flock?" I scooted closer to the side of my cage. Hoping that Iggy could tell I was here I stuck one of my hand out of the bars.

"Iggy." I whispered. There was no response. 'Maybe he didn't hear me.' I though. After a while I tried again.

"Iggy!' … Still no response. 'Must be some other half dead mutant.' Heart sinking I slouched back to the corner of my cage and sighed. I still couldn't get over what had happened. 'Is Iggy dead? Im I dead? Did Max and the others get caught? Did Iggy get away? Would he just leave me here to suffer? What if –'

"Will you stop talking so much. You're giving me a headache!" I froze. The voice had come from the cage by me. Causally I leaned towards the bars.

"What do you mean Im giving you a headache? I haven't said a single word!" I reached out my hand again to see if I could touch their cage's bars. The person inside chuckled and grabbed my hand. Resisting the urge to pull my hand back in, I felt his hand, making sure it wasn't furry with sharp claws. After a while he let go and gave a overwhelmed whistle.

"So that's why you haven't been looking at me this whole time! Your blind!" I snorted loudly as I heard him shuffle closer towards my cage. He reached out his hand again. "Might as well introduce myself. Im D492929, aka Damien. Im guessing that you're V120259, aka Vix. How do you do?" he grabbed my still outstretched hand and shook it vigorously. Remembering what he had did last time he touched my hand I quickly retracted mine back into the cage. Damien seemed startled. I rubbed my hand, hoping that my vision would come back so I could see if he did anything to it. Nothing felt out of the ordinary. Sighing gratefully I looked in his general direction again.

"Okay…" I said shakily. "How in the crap did you know what my name was, or that I was blind! Are you some kind a sick whitecoat or eraser?" Damien chuckled again and pulled his hand back into his cage.

"I know all that stuff about you Vix, because you were thinking about it." He yawned loudly as if he had had this conversation before. I stood up and started to pace as well as I could in my cage, which was surprisingly big.

"but that must mean that you can read mind." I started. "I though that only Angel could read minds. And wait a second! I wasn't even thinking about my name or being blind…" I sat down and started to rub my temples. 'Gosh my head hurts.' I thought bitterly.

"Im sorry that your head hurts." Damien said, as if that was enough proof to convince me.

"fine. But still, tell me how you knew my name!" I practically shouted. I heard Damien sigh and lean agents the bar of his cage. His voice dropped to a quiet whisper.

"I know your name, Vixen, because Im a part of your flock. Im a before experiment like you. I was made to be a human test dummy for Angel." My eye twitched and my vision decided that it would be a pretty good time to come back. Blinking I finally looked over at the person I had been talking to this whole time. I gasped as soon as I saw him. He had short blond hair, and big blue eyes. He was about Fangs age…so maybe a little older than me. His wings where pure white, but the most noticeable thing about him, was the long, bloody cut marks on his skull that went from the tip of his eyebrows to the back of his ears.


	7. Chapter 7

Max was panting heavily. The erasers had just barley run off, leaving the flock almost unharmed. Max sighed, clearly confused. She looked around at her flock, one by one.

"Report!" she yelled as loud as she could.

"Fine here!" Nudge yelled back. Max noticed that she was helping Angel up. 'I guess that counts angel too.' She though briskly. Angel looked up at her with her big eyes and smiled.

"Yeah I'm guessing that counts me to, too." Max smiled back and continued to look over the rest of the flock. She noticed the Gasman slowly getting up.

"I'm okay." He answered quietly. He managed his way over to Angel and Nudge so Max decided he was telling the truth. 'What a trooper.' She thought, smiling. Max looked around for Iggy and Fang. They were both nowhere to be found. Max's heart started racing faster and faster until she heard Fangs voice behind her.

"Fine." He replied calmly as he flew over to her side. He was pressing his hand on his arm, and his shirt was soaked in blood. A spark of fear streamed into Max's mind as she remembered the last time Fang had been hurt. Instantly she ripped some of her shirt and tied it around Fangs arm, all the while avoiding looking into his eyes. After Max had finished tieing the bandage Fang put his hand on her cheek and lifted her head up.

Max could feel her cheeks go bright red as she looked him in the eyes. She hadn't realized how frail and yet so strong he looked until now. Fang smiled and whipped her bloody cheek with his thumb.

"Thanks…mom." He laughed softly as he let go of her cheek. It took Max a minute to finally get back to reality. Once she did she looked over at the flock. Her mind was still completely on fang, so it took her a second to realize that something was wrong. Luckily the Gasman noticed.

"Where's Iggy?!" He almost screamed. Max sighed as if she was waiting for Iggy to pop out of nowhere right then. When he didn't, Max got concerned.

"Gazzy, if this is just some trick you and Iggy are trying to pull on me, I swear I will ki…"

"It's not a trick Max! Seriously, where's Iggy?" Max looked around quickly, making sure he wasn't there. Her breathing got faster and faster as she started to realize that Iggy wasn't anywhere. Quickly she glanced at Fang, hoping that he knew where Iggy was. Fang just shook his head and looked at the others.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, where is he!' Max though furiously. She started pacing across the rooftop. After about three seconds Fang stopped her. He had a serious look in his eyes and his voice cracked when he spoke.

"Iggys gone. And if you haven't already noticed, so is Vix." Max stared at Fang for a minute. Slowly her gaze turned from totally worry and frustration to complete hatred. She started to growl as she walked over to the edge of the rooftop and peered down. Fang walked over by her. Sighing, Max looked up into his understanding eyes. As if reading her mind Fang put his hand on her shoulder and looked back at her. After a while of silence, despite the younger kids who didn't know what in the crap was going on, Fang looked upward and made some sort of a sigh-grunt. Max looked up at him, waiting to finally say what was on both of their minds. After another moment of silence he grunted again and looked at Max.

"How much do you trust Vix?"


	8. Chapter 8

Seeing Damien for the first time…kinda scary. Damien just smiled and sat back down in his cage. He sighed heavily and looked at the ground.

"Yeah. Kinda gorey right? They aren't nearly as bad as when I first came out of surgery." He chuckled a little to himself. "You should have seen me then. Im still beating myself up for surviving that surgery." I blinked a couple times, partly because I wasent believing what I was seeing…and also because I was surprised that my vision hadent left once I saw him. It was still really blurry, but I could make out the room pretty well. It was just your basic, plain white killing room. It was full of cages and computers. On the right wall there was a pair of doors, which I guessed lead either outside, as in trees. Or OUTSIDE, as in more cages, and pain. I grunted as I slowly slid back down into a sitting position. I looked around in the other cages and found that noone was in them. Damien and me where the only mutants in this room.

It took me a while to take it all in. The Hospital, the cage, Damien. My head buzzed with tons of questions. Painfully I sunk back down to a sit and looked over at Damien. He smiled and leaned agents the bars of his cage, looking at me.

"So, where did you go for all those years?" He asked me, interested. I sighed and looked down at the ground. 'I guess I can trust him.' I though. Damien laughed and smiled at me again. "If you can't trust your family…who can you trust Vixen?" I looked up at the wall and sighed loudly.

"I guess so…but one question, why do you keep calling me Vixen? My name is Vix. Got it?" Damien laughed.

"Of course it is. Can't I call you that? If you ask me it suits you better." He grinned brightly.

"It's Vix." I growled back in a low voice. "And would you please answer a few things for me?"

"Shoot."

"Okay. Where are we? Why did you say that you were in MY flock? Where are the whitecoats and the other mutants? And most importantly, do you have any clue where Iggy is?" I desperately looked at Damien. Whistling, he got back on his feet and started pacing around his cage.

"To answer your questions, we are in a break off of The School called The Hospital, I said it because I am, I don't know, and….who?" My heart sank even deeper than it already was. He didn't even know what Iggy was. I sighed and turned away from his cage.

"Never mind." I muttered. I heard Damien sit back down and reach out to tap the bars of my cage, trying to get my attention.

"Okay I honestly answered all of your questions. But Vixen…you never answered the one I asked you. About where you had been all these years." He waited for me to reply…and then tapped on the bars again. After about the tenth time I finally gave in.

"Okay okay! After I escaped I mostly just crashed in an old farmhouse with a couple animals until child control found me. They put me in a foster home that was supposed to be my 'protection'. That lasted for about a year, until the erasers found me and killed my foster parents. The government though that I did it…so I had to run. About then I found Max, Iggy, and the rest of the flock. They were flying out of Florida…almost across the border when I crashed into them. I talked with them for a while, and then more erasers attacked and took Iggy and me here. Is that enough of my life story for ya?" I leaned agents the bars and glared at Damien. For once he was silent. After a while he stretched out his hand and took my hand. 'Probably just trying to see if im telling the truth.' I though hatefully. Smiling, Damien pulled my hand closer to his cage and reached out his other hand.

"Somewhere by the border eh?" He smiled evilly as I tried to pull my hand away. Quickly he reached for something shinny on his belt and pulled it out. Okay, Now I KNOW my vision hates me, because it cut out right then. Panicking I pulled as hard as I could to free my hand when pain exploded from the bottom vein. I heard Damien chuckle as he let go of my hand. I tried to pull my hand back in but I couldn't move. As I felt my body slowly go limp I heard a cage door opening and SOMEONE getting out. My head started hurting intensely as I heard Damien's footsteps come closer and closer to my cage.

"Look at yourself, lying on the floor of your cage like a rag doll when if you only would have come back to the school, you could have been the leader of a flock. Your flock." He laughed some more and opened my cage door. Instantly my vision snapped back on so I had to look strait out that door. Still growling I looked up at him as he started to walk out of the room. Once he was almost out the doors he turned back and smirked at me.

"By the way, thanks for the tip about where Max and the rest of the flock are. Your friend, Iggy, he wouldn't tell us a thing. I guess it's a good thing you came with him after all!"


	9. Chapter 9

The flock had been flying for 4 hours without anyone saying a word. 'The silence is so eerie.' Max though as she dove out of the way of a cloud, practically flying herself into Fang. Grumbling he dodged her quickly and then flew up by her side. After a while he decided to break the silence.

"Do we even know where we are going?" He asked, with much sarcasm. Max snorted loudly and looked down at the far away ground.

"Well Mr. "lets just forget just about everything that's happened today", we are flying to the school to find Iggy. And maybe Vix in the processes." Fang, seeming to have liked the silence before, nodded and went on with his apparent thinking. Max rolled her eyes and decided to go on thinking herself.

'Why did the erasers only take Iggy and Vix? Were they after Vix in the first place?'

Well Max, Vix did say that she was Iggys "prototype".

Startled by the sudden reappearance of her voice, Max twitched sharply. Causing Fang to know that something was up.

"What's the matter?" He asked with concern. Staying silent, Max looked at Fang with her, "nothings the matter its just the stupid voice in my head that's driving me mental" face. Fang nodded and flew back to make sure the younger kids were ok. Sighing, Max hoped that her voice was still there.

"Voice, what do you mean?" she hissed quietly. For a long moment she could have sworn that her voice had ether left, or had decided to not listen. but as always, it decided to answer.

_What do you think I mean?_

"that's not an answer."

Well I don't feel obligated to answer anything at the moment.

Max growled furiously and was just about to pull her hair out when she heard a yell from behind. Realizing it was from Angel, Max immediately turned around. Only to hear Fang say, "Guess what? We've got another mutant trailing us."

Quickly turning around, Max spotted Angel pointing at a small figure that was flying behind them. Squinting, Max saw a girl, about the same height as fang, flying quickly in order to catch up with them. 'ANOTHER girl with wings?' Max almost yelled.

_You didn't think that you were the only ones. Did you?_ Her voice calmly reminded her. Ignoring the statement, Max flew over to Fang and the kids.

"Maybe the scientist have figured out how to have the erasers not wolf like!" Nudge suggested as they all watched the girl get closer.

"Naw. Then Vix would have tried to kill Iggy, instead of just talkin' with him." Gazzy pointed out. Max looked at the girl and then looked at Fang. 'They do look alike.' She thought. Which quickly reminded her of what Vix had said to them.

"So, I guess that I'm just a prototype for Iggy."

Max's mind almost shut down. Could Fang really have a "prototype?" Could any of them have a before experiment that the screwy scientists thought up? Wait. Did she even have to ask that question?

A Before experiment? That's very interesting wording Max.

Max gritted her teeth together as she watched the newcomer fly ever closer. Fang looked over at Max.

"Well, what are we going to do, leader?" He asked sarcastically. Max watched the girl get closer and sighed.

"Lets met her."


End file.
